


Let Him Eat Cake

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aftercare, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley is whipped, Desk Sex, Fluff, Gentle Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Throne Sex, don't interrupt Aziraphale and his sweets, poor waiter guy, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Their dinner was going fine until Crowley ruins his husband's chances of getting cake at the Ritz. It's okay though, because by the end of the night, he will be crying out apologies...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 195





	Let Him Eat Cake

Crowley should have known from the first smirk across the table that the night was going to be long. It had begun so innocently, as most things do. 

“Will that be all for you, sirs?”

“Yes, check please.”

The Ritz had magically produced an open table for a party of two that evening, and Crowley had been more than happy to bring his husband to an extravagant dinner. They had sipped on expensive champagne and passed the afternoon away in a fit of smiles and laughter. It had been a wonderful time… that was, until Crowley asked for the check. 

“Oh, on the contrary, I--” Aziraphale spoke up, only to frown as the waiter turned on their heel. The man was gone so quickly, the angel hadn’t had a chance to get all the words out. 

“Angel?” The demon looked over worriedly at his lover, who glared over his menu. 

“I was going to order the most delicious slice of cake,” Aziraphale sighed, “But I’m afraid, my dear, you’ve interrupted me.” 

Crowley felt a chill run down his spine, a hot pang of lust soar through him at the stern shift of his lover’s voice. Aziraphale had always been a gentle soul, kind and doting, but it wasn’t well-known that secretly, the angel had a wicked mean streak when it came to not getting his way. Perhaps Crowley was the one at fault for never telling him no.

“Ngk… I could… call him back… if you wanted.” The demon mumbled, biting his lip nervously as the angel tapped his fingers on the silken table cloth. 

The angel didn’t reply, instead dabbed at his mouth with a napkin. The stare between them was venomous, making Crowley want to crawl out of his skin. Quickly the demon scrambled for salvation.

“There’s a bakery right by the shop… I’ll buy you two cakes. Sounds good, yes?” 

But apparently redemption would have to wait. 

Aziraphale stood up and with a snap of his fingers, the receipt and card were tucked neatly into his husband’s wallet. Crowley registered a rough grab to his arm and suddenly, he was being drug to the exit, Aziraphale marching brisky in front of him. They didn’t stop until they reached the bentley.

“Angel,” Crowley pleaded, “It wasn’t on purpose, I bloody swear--”

“Get in the car,” Aziraphale said calmly, “You are to drive us home and then you will make your apologies.”

It wasn’t the first time the angel had lost it over Crowley interfering with his food. The demon vividly recalled the crepes incident. Crowley had ordered aziraphale strawberry crepes instead of sweet cream. At first Aziraphale just waved away the mistake with a smile. But as soon as the waiter turned, he grabbed the demon by the collar across the table. 

“My dear, what a terrible mistake. I believe you should apologize.” He had said gruffly. 

By the next morning Crowley couldn’t remember what a crepe was, let alone what he had done to deserve his lover’s wrath, but all he knew was he couldn’t wait to do it again. Aziraphale had been cruel, completely selfish as he pinned the demon down in bed. The very image sent chills throughout his entire body. The ride back to their cottage was the slowest it had ever been, even if Crowley was going 100 miles per hour. 

“You’ve always been so considerate, darling. I really don’t understand what’s wrong with you today.” Aziraphale busied himself with removing his jacket with a snap. Knowing his husband as he did, Crowley assumed the precious item was most likely tucked away safely back at the bookshop. The same bookshop Aziraphale would bring Crowley to ruin in-- He gripped the wheel harder, impossibly tight trousers getting tighter as the angel rolled up his sleeves. Just the sight of those pale, strong forearms did unspeakable things to Crowley’s mind. 

“Aziraphale, I said I’m sorry. It’s… it’s not like I meant to—”

“I had been looking forward to tasting chocolate ganache all night. They have the most delectable ganache cake in London and I happened to secure the last one available. I would’ve even shared it with you, love.” Aziraphale frowned, a small pout forming with every word. 

Crowley stopped at a red light. It only took an unbelievable amount of horniness to make him semi-follow the rules of the road. 

“But you spoke over me. And for that, my dear, you have to learn. What kind of husband would I be to let my demon behave this way?” 

“What…what do you have in mind?” Crowley choked out, crimson staining his cheeks.

The angel didn’t answer, only smiled as he hiked his fingers up higher on the demon’s thigh, “You have to make it up to me somehow, hm? I do believe I’m no longer craving cake anymore. Perhaps I’d fancy… something different. Something… demonic.”

“Demonic…” Crowley echoed.

“Yes… Take us to your place, won’t you dear? All that furniture might come in handy tonight.”

“A-Alright…”

His efforts not to crash the car were tested to the limit when Aziraphale miracled a water bottle into his hands, “You should drink this as well. I intend your punishment to be thourough…” 

***  
It was about three almost-orgasms later that Crowley learned exactly what the angel had in mind. He was securely in his lover’s lap, his back pressed into the other’s broad chest. Entirely naked and squirming as Aziraphale held a vibrator between his legs, Crowley was losing his mind. There was no space to move between the small seat of the throne and Aziraphale’s firm grasp. All he could do was moan.

“F-Fuck, angel—“

He gasped, hips raising as he chased the feeling of release. 

“Angel… A-Angel please!”

Aziraphale was relentless, smirking as he lifted the vibrator away. 

“What, darling? Have you learned your lesson?”

“Yes… M’sorry… please angel, you have to let me…”

The wand was cranked up a setting as the angel placed it back on his lover’s swollen pearl. Immediately Crowley yelped.

“No. It isn’t a nice thing being interrupted, is it dear? You won’t come until I let you. 

“I didn’t… mean to!” He sobbed.

“Well then, my dear, you’ll have to earn my forgiveness.”

Wetness dripped down his trembling thigh, staining the angel’s trousers. Crowley whined in the back of his throat, “M’sorry, please angel… just let me come already..”

Aziraphale only sighed. “Well then, I might have to use other tactics. Raise your hips.”

Crowley nearly combusted as his husband unzipped his trousers. The demon hissed in pleasure as he felt a hard warmth on the back of his thigh. Without warning Aziraphale began to pull Crowley down onto his cock. The combination of vibration and being stretched made the redhead nearly scream.

His husband had always been deliciously good in bed. He knew exactly how to set Crowley off and knew every move to reduce the being to tears in the best way possible. 

It was so fantastically good, each thrust filling him up at a punishing pace. Aziraphale took him, used him for his pleasure to let Crowley know who was in charge. The demon resorted to babbling as he rode his lover’s length, grinding down against the wand in Aziraphale’s hands. 

“Angel...” Crowley hissed, keening as those strong arms moved his hips. 

Behind him, Aziraphale kept calm, watching him carefully. Crowley curled his toes in pleasure with a gasp when the vibrator once again was hiked up a notch, the vibrations coming in rapid short pulses. The angel felt so wicked inside of him, rubbing all the right places with his thick cock. All of it was too much. 

“Are you sorry, love?” Aziraphale whispered in his ear, “Good little demons get to come. Would you like to come?”

“Uh huh…” Crowley mumbled, “M’Sorry. Aziraphale… I’m sorry--fuck..” 

It seemed as Crowley was momentarily forgiven as he was pulled off the angel’s lap and spread over the desk. Aziraphale trapped him against the hard surface with his warm broad body, driving back into the demon with a moan. Those fiery blue eyes pinned Crowley down until he was a boneless mess. He could feel his orgasm approaching sharply as his lover thrusted into him without mercy, holding the vibrator to him on the highest speed. It was all too much, so overwhelming. He couldn’t take it anymore.

“Eden!”

Immediately Aziraphale stopped everything, turning off the toy and looking over his lover for signs of distress. 

“Are you okay, dearest?” 

“M’yeah… just… s’all so much. In a good way but…”

“You were so good for me, love,” the angel purred, “I forgive you. Would  
You like to come for me?”

Crowley nodded enthusiastically and in an instant the angel had miracled them onto their plush bed. Azirphale wasted no time holding his husband close and began to thrust into him slow and deep. The keen Crowley gave in response made the blond nearly come right then and there. It didn’t take long until the demon was practically levitating off the bed. He held onto to Aziraphale for dear life as he came, crying out in a series of frenzied whines. The angel finished along side his husband moments later, sinking down to warp his arms around his husband as they came down from their high. 

At first Crowley couldn’t say a word, still bathing in what seemed to be the aftermath of a holy experience. He registered vaguely a series of kisses to his neck, then Aziraphale leaving the bed. After a few short minutes, he was back, gently wiping the inside of Crowley’s thighs with a wet cloth. Aziraphale cleaned him gently and gave Crowley an ice pack for his very swollen and abused bits. The demon applied it with a little hiss, face reddening as he thought of their previous actions. 

“Thanks, angel.” He smirked, “I certainly need it.”

“Oh my dear, are you alright? I’m so sorry if I got a bit… carried away…” Aziraphale blushed, “I was a little more rough than I intended.”

“It was perfect, angel,” Crowley croaked, “I was starting to think you were going to torture me forever.”

“You looked so darling riding me, I must confess it was hard not to end things early. I most definitely would love to take you against the desk again, or even have you take me.” 

Aziraphale babbled on as he cleaned himself off, making the demon turn a shade of red at his nonchalant attitude. While he could be such a prude, once Aziraphale started having sex, he became quite the perverse being. Crowley loved it, of course, but it did make him cringe occasionally. 

“Shut up and kiss me.” Crowley groaned, and the angel crawled up into his arms. 

Crowley loved aftercare almost as much as he loved sex, especially because it was an excuse to cuddle with his husband. Aziraphale was always so gentle, making sure he had everything he needed and then some. 

“Did I hurt your back throwing you down, my dear? I did get quite brutish towards the end…” He asked quietly. 

Crowley just smiled at the memory. Most likely he would be sore the next day but it was always worth it for an angel to throw him down and have his wicked way with him. 

“I bloody loved it,” He smiled, “I’ll just have to have my revenge s’all.”

“Revenge, oh heavens, please have mercy.” 

“Nope. Your poor books are going to see some things when I’m through with you. Might pin a certain angel to one of his beloved shelves.”

“Crowley!”

“Oh, you love it, don’t pretend.” Crowley sighed.

The angel beamed and ran his fingers through the demon’s long red locks. “I love you dearly, Anthony. Even if you have no table manners.”

“I love you too, angel.”

Both beings slowly fell asleep in a loving embrace while at the Ritz, a waiter told his coworker about a horny pair of weirdos at table two... Legend has it to this day, if you see a strange red-haired man at the restaurant, he’ll always be waiting at a table with plenty of dessert.


End file.
